nIghT WiTh hIm
by GaNGsta GaL
Summary: [ONE SHOT][PREQUEL OF ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN BY MOHOONOCHAN] full summary inside.... if you read this first, the sequel is Anything Can Happen by Mohoonochan. thank you Mohoonochan!


A/N: Okay… Hi!!! Well **Mohoono-chan** is really kind to let me write the story of why and how did it happen in the **Anything Can Happen**. So, basically the **Before Sequel of Anything Can Happen**… hehe!!! Hope you like it!!! And don't worry, this is not lemon that's why its only rated T okie?!? Well send reviews so I can know if I will put it on Rated M or stay like this… and this is just short and this is my first time for love scenes… okie?!? So don't expect so much…

_Summary: One night, Mikan can't sleep thinking of someone. She decided to go to explore for a while and see someone in a familiar place. Something will happens that she knows it may change her life forever._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Night With Him_**

_by: tOUshAkUrA mIAsAyA AhIshImIkAn_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This night is different from all other nights, she can't sleep at all thinking about someone. She knows she worries so much for him. She can't sleep. Silence is her only company in her big school. She walks toward the school grounds and go to her favorite spot, the sakura tree. She slowly walks towards it, Unexpected someone is there.

_"Huh? Someone is here? Can it be Natsume?"_ Mikan thought.

She go closer to the shadow and see clearly as she went closer and see who she expected.

"Na-Natsume" She gasps as she sees Natsume with a bleeding arm.

"What happen to you?!?" She said as she kneel down to help the bleeding Natsume.

"Who are you?!?" Natsume said as he look at Mikan with eyes that's about to close like haft asleep.

"Natsume? Can't you see me?" Mikan said and help Natsume stand.

"Who are you? I can't see well?" Natsume said a bit weak.

"Nevermind that, I have to bring to the hospital." Mikan said and help Natsume walk.

_"But the hospital is too far and he lost many blood. His room, his room is more closer."_ Mikan thought and bring Natsume to his room.

They arrive at his room, she opens the door and went in bringing the bleeding Natsume. She lay Natsume in his bed.

_"Where could he put the bandages?"_ Mikan thought. And look at his things to see if there are any first aid kits or bandages that can help to stop his bleeding. She went to the C.R. and see the first Aid kit.

_"I hope I can stop his bleeding." _She thought and went to Natsume.

"Hang on Natsume, don't die on me." Mikan said as she treats Natsume's wounds.

After treating his wounds, she fix the mess as Natsume still laying down on her bed.

"I still don't know your name? Who are you? I can't see clearly yet but please let me know your name." Natsume said.

"You'll know if you let your wounds heal and drink your medicine." Mikan said as she give Natsume his medicine.

As Mikan sat on his bed, Natsume sneak his arm around her waist that startled her a bit spilling the water and letting go of the medicine.

"Natsume, don't-" but Natsume cut it as he pressed his lips towards Mikan. A kiss that turn to a passionate one as Natsume enter her mouth with his. Natsume slowly lay Mikan in the bed as he went above Mikan.

_"How can he do this to me? I don't want it but I can't stop? Because I know deep inside I want him. I want him. I want him to take me, make me his."_ Mikan thought as they kiss. They stop for air.

"I love you" Mikan whisper. Natsume slowly take off her night gown as Mikan take off his school uniform polo (Well, he went out of mission that's why he's wearing the uniform) and throw any in the place. He take off his pants (well since they are in the last year as Mohoono-chan said, so I suppose they are in high school.) leaving them in their underwear.

"I still don't know who you are? Can you tell me now your name?" Natsume said still weakly.

"No, don't mind my name." Mikan said as she looks at Natsume's eyes. They kiss again more deeper as Mikan put her arms around Natsume's neck and Natsume rest his one arm around Mikan's waist and his other to support his weight.

"Are you sure about this? " Natsume said a bit concerned after he stop for breath.

"Yes, make me yours forever, Natsume?" Mikan said. He take off her under wear as Mikan take his. Natsume gently kiss Mikan then caress her blushing cheeks.

"Are you really sure about this, this will hurt much." Natsume said a little concern.

"Yes" Mikan said firmly.

And they make Love, Mikan bear the pain because she knows Natsume is beside her….

After they finished. Natsume lay beside Mikan and kiss her forehead, then her nose, then her lips and hugged her tight.

"Maybe, tomorrow morning as I wake up, I may finally see your face. I don't know, but now that I'm with you, I feel at ease." He said and hugged her tight. Mikan became speechless and shed a few tears. She hugged Natsume back.

_"Maybe you won't, my dear Natsume, I love you, I'm finally yours and forever."_She thought. And they fallen asleep at each others arms.

Morning came and Mikan woke up, she see that Natsume is hugging her.She smiled at the sight of it then she remebered what happened.

_"I got to get out of this room before he knew."_ Mikan thought as she went out of bed and get dress.

_"He doesn't need to know, I hope you doesn't remenber anything." _Mikan thought and kiss Natsume's head and left.

She went to her room and get dress to her uniform.

At Natsume's room…

_"What has just happen? I thought someone is here with me? What happened last night?" _Natsume thought and look around and look to himself that his blanket only covers.

_"Is it just a dream?"_ Natsume thought then look at his wounded arm which is treated already.

_"Someone is really in my room last night, but who? Darn that Persona, giving me medicine before i went on the mission"_ Natsume thought. Then he decided to go out and went to the canteen to eat. He get dressed and went to the canteen.

At the Canteen…

"Natsume, what happened to your arm?" Ruka asked as he look at Natsume's arm.

"It's nothing." Natsume said and eat his food then left.

He walk along the corridors and suddenly bump to a familiar person, its Mikan.

"Oi, look where you going Polkadots." Natsume said plainly.

"Uh, Hi Natsume, uh-uh, I got to go." Mikan said nervously and walk away.

_"Something is wrong with her."_ Natsume thought then continue to walk not knowing Mikan is looking at him.

_"You don't have to remember it Natsume. Forget about last night, you shouldn't remember it. Remember it like a nightmare. I love you, but I can't.I might just upset you. but I'm glad that i spend a wonderful night with you." _Mikan thought as she looks at Natsume whose walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Told you, I'm not good at it… but I hope you like it and I satisfy what you need. Okay to those who read this first than **Anything Can Happen**, the sequel is **Anything Can Happen** by **Mohoono-chan**…. Hope you like it!!! **_Thank you Mohoono-chan… very much_**!!!! And thank you for all those whose sending reviews in my other fanfics….

**Reminder:** If you read this first... the sequel is **Anything Can Happen** by **Mohoono-chan**... Getz?


End file.
